Wild Turkey
The Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) is an upland ground bird native to North America and is the heaviest member of the diverse Galliformes. It is the same species as the domestic turkey, which was originally derived from a southern Mexican subspecies of wild turkey (not the related ocellated turkey). Although native to North America, the turkey probably got its name from the domesticated variety being imported to Britain in ships coming from the Levant via Spain. The British at the time therefore associated the wild turkey with the country Turkey and the name prevails. It's amazing how wild turkey's have made such a comeback! 200 years ago they were everywhere- one of the most plentiful birds in all of North American. And then when the Europeans arrived, they kept hunting the wild turkeys, until by 1930 there were hardly any left. But then they were protected and now they're making a comeback, and are starting to show up in the country, backyards and parks. The differences between wild turkeys and domestic turkeys is that wild turkeys tend to be a lot leaner and lighter and the dead giveaway is that farm turkeys can't get off the ground. But wild turkeys can fly. Baby turkeys are called poults. Female turkeys are called hens. And male turkeys are called toms. And tom turkeys have some rally wild features. The hanging skin under the chin, that's called a wattle, and the flap over the beak that's called a snood. The beard on the chest is called a turkey beard. Those are feather modified into a long ponytail-like feature that hangs from the chest. Tom turkeys are also famous for the way they can spread their tail feathers into a fan. Female turkeys think it looks cool, but they really like that awesome fan of a tail. And that's what all these features are designed for- to attract females. Wild turkeys are omnivorous, foraging on the ground or climbing shrubs and small trees to feed. They prefer eating acorns, nuts and other hard mast of various trees, including hazel, chestnut, hickory, and pinyon pine as well as various seeds, berries such as juniper and bearberry, roots and insects. Turkeys also occasionally consume amphibians and small reptiles such as lizards and small snakes. Poults have been observed eating insects, berries, and seeds. Wild turkeys are one of the biggest backyard birds in all of North America. These are the biggest heaviest land birds that live in the woods, fields, and meadows around here. And because they are so big, they're also one of the favorite prey items of big predators. Everybody loves to eat a turkey, including coyotes, wolves, cougars, American black bears, bobcats, Canadian lynx, golden eagles, red foxes, and American alligator. Predators of eggs and nestlings include raccoons and Virginia opossums. Avian predators of poults include raptors such as bald eagles, Harris's hawks and northern goshawk. But, wild turkeys are very smart. They're good at not being seen and when they are, they're great at escaping. One of the fastest running land birds in North America. Occasionally, if cornered, adult turkeys may try to fight off predators and large male toms can be especially aggressive in self-defense. When fighting off predators, turkeys may kick with their legs, using the spurs on their back of the legs as a weapon, bite with their beak and ram with their relatively large bodies and may be able to deter predators up to the size of mid-sized mammals. Hen turkeys have been seen to chase off at least two species of hawks in flight when their poults are threatened. Category:Real Life Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Season One Creatures Category:Season Two Creatures Category:Season Four Creatures Category:Omnivores Category:Animals Category:Vertebrates Category:Galliforms Category:North American Creatures Category:Least Concern Species Category:Flying Creatures Category:Bird Creatures Category:Game Creatures Category:Introduced Species